


2013/06/17 Word of the Day: Phosphoresce

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Deluminator</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/17 Word of the Day: Phosphoresce

**Author's Note:**

> **Phosphoresce**   
>  [to be luminous without sensible heat, as phosphorus](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/17.html)

Dumbledore knew. 

Ron thought he didn't know him well -- they had only interacted a handful of times and nearly always with Harry involved.

But now Ron knew -- Dumbledore _knew_ him.

He knew him enough to will him his Deluminator.

And for this, Ron is ever thankful.


End file.
